Human
by Iam.Bulletproof
Summary: Porque errar es humano, pero pedir perdón es signo de humanidad.


¡Sorpresaa! Sí, sí, como siempre, después de tanto tiempo vuelvo. Pero es que no es sólo por no tener constancia, sino porque la facultad me consume día a día. Y, ahora que tengo un tiempito libre, se me ocurrió hacer este fic que nació el otro día, mientras estudiaba.

¿Cómo están? Extrañé muchísimo volver a publicar, necesitaba hacerlo. Si bien estuve leyendo algunos fics, no encontraba el tiempo para escribir uno, encontrar la inspiración para hacerlo y demás cosas.

Quise poner este fic dentro de _Momentos_, pero, eso significaría que la historia sigue en pie, cuando la di por finalizada. Y, primero que nada, no quiero caer en mi costumbre de volver sobre lo que alguna vez fue y no cerrar ciclos y, segundo, tampoco quiero que se ilusionen con una posible continuación. No quiero que nadie me espere por un tiempo determinado y me odie por no actualizar.

Así que, _Momentos_ no continuará, a menos que cambie de opinión, lo que **no** quiere decir que yo vaya a dejar de escribir sobre Ron y Hermione, ¿sí?

Otra cosita, aprovecho para auto publicitarme y contarles, para l s que leyeron _The Fine Line Between Love And Hate_ (y los que no, pero que, si quieren, pueden hacerlo), que la segunda parte se está entramando. Ya la empecé a escribir, y se devela al principio cuál es el regalo que Draco le hizo a Hermione (y ustedes no, muajaja), pero, ténganme paciencia, porque no me sale escribir sobre esos dos tan espontáneamente como con el pelirrojo y la castaña.

Tampoco prometo muchos capítulos más, no es mi pareja predilecta, aunque no me desagrada; pero no quise dejarlos con ese final abierto que me valió varios comentarios amenazadores para que siga la historia, jaja.

Con respecto a _esta_ historia, no les voy a adelantar mucho, sólo que ocurre la noche antes de ir a la casa de los Lovegood para averiguar sobre el símbolo de las reliquias. ¿Por qué la relación de Ron y Hermione cambió abismalmente desde ese recibimiento nada afectuoso hasta el buen humor que presentaron de camino a la casa de Luna?

Advierto, para el que se hizo una idea errada: **NO** hay lemmon. Si vinieron por eso, lamento decepcionarlos.

El título se debe al nombre de la canción "Human" de la banda Daughter, excelente grupo, por cierto, lo recomiendo muchísimo. Me encantaría haber dejado partes de la canción por el fic, pero, lamentablemente, no está permitido. So…

Pido disculpas si Ron les parece un poco OoC en algún momento, pero traté de que no sea así. Si lo ven menos tímido, tengan en cuenta la situación en la que está.

Les agradezco muchísimo a los que me leen, a los que me esperan. No soy constante, eso lo deben saber, pero no abandono. Siempre, en algún momento, vuelvo.

Así que, sin más para decirles, espero que disfruten de la historia y juzguen por ustedes mismos, si les gusta o no, creo que merezco saberlo. Abajo del punto final se van a encontrar con un espacio para dejarme un review, contándome qué les pareció. Review que responderé con gusto.

¡Les dejo un beso grande, grande! ¡Gracias por leerme! ¡Terminen lindo el domingo! :)

* * *

**Human.**

Se removió una vez más y bufó. No podía dormir, hacía semanas, meses, quizás, que no dormía bien. Era perfectamente entendible, y, sin embargo, aunque un ejército de psicópatas estuviera acechando por doquier, a todas horas, sabía que ese día tenía que descansar.

Porque él había vuelto. Ese asqueroso pelirrojo ingrato había vuelto.

Y, sin embargo, ella seguía ahí, volteándose y acomodando sus mantas. Se incorporó y miró la hora: las cuatro de la mañana y tres minutos. Resopló, una vez más y se dejó caer en su almohada, dedicándose a mirar por doquier.

La madera de la litera de arriba que yacía bajo el saco de Harry, se estaba desgastando en los costados y se mecía a medida que su ocupante se movía en sueños. Su agitada respiración denotaba que estaba teniendo pesadillas. No tardaría en despertarse y quedarse insomne como ella.

No lo soportó más, abrió el cierre del saco y se sentó. Necesitaba tomar leche.

Se había hecho adicta a la lactosa nocturna apenas consiguieron provisiones. La hacía sentirse más relajada, de alguna forma. Somnolienta. Era como si su cuerpo desnutrido la desvelara a propósito para ingerir todo el alimento que consumió escasamente durante meses.

Se calzó y puso su bata. Encendió su varita al darle la espalda a Harry. Trató de hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería despertar a nadie.

Llegó a la cocina y se encaminó hacia la alacena y reposó su varita sobre la mesada. Abrió lentamente la puerta, sacó una taza, un jarrón, un envase de leche que habían tomado el día anterior de una pequeña tienda local y una bolsita de cacao.

Se dirigió a la hornalla, tomó la cajita de fósforos y prendió el fuego. Vertió la leche en el jarro y lo puso a calentar.

Abrió la bolsita, dispuesta a poner un poquito de cacao en su tasa. El aroma le hacía agua la boca. Sería aún más perfecto si tuviera un buen libro entre sus manos para acompañar su chocolatada. Aún mejor si se pudiera sentar en un sillón mullido al lado de una chimenea, o de una estufa, envuelta como un capullo dentro de una manta.

La cucharita tintineaba contra la taza. Una, dos cucharadas de cacao. Pensaba en que quería estar en su casa, leyendo un libro por placer, acobijada en su manta, en el sillón de su sala, con su gato ronroneando sobre su regazo. Y que su madre fuera la que le preparara esa ansiada taza de leche y que le sonriera negando con la cabeza, al ver que estaba con un libro entre sus manos, para no perder la costumbre. Y que sus ojos revolotearan y fingiera un resoplido al descubrir que se trataba de Historia de Hogwarts.

Faltaba azúcar.

Anudó la bolsita de cacao y se puso en puntas de pie para llegar al frasco de azúcar. Con la punta de los dedos intentó alcanzarlo, pero no llegaba. ¿Quién era el desconsiderado que había puesto lejos de ella aquel polvillo exquisito, cuyo sabor te retrotrae a tu más tierna infancia, la eterna ingenuidad y el tiempo infinito? _Un poco más,_ se presionó a elevar los dedos de sus pies, pero, lo único que consiguió, fue alejar con su mano el frasco.

- Maldito seas. - Profirió.

Una suave risita de suficiencia se hizo escuchar a sus espaldas.

- Te ayudo. - _Esa voz…_

A Hermione se le cayó la bolsa de cacao junto con la cuchara, que tintineó ruidosamente en su estrépito contra el suelo. Un sacudón de electricidad la sobresaltó, instalándose en el camino de su garganta a su corazón.

- No hace falta. - Respondió secamente al comprobar de quién se trataba.

- No, en serio, lo sacó yo. - Dijo Ron, y, sin ningún esfuerzo, agarró el tan ansiado frasco y se lo alcanzó. - Es la ventaja de no ser un enano. - Comentó, sonriendo con aires de superioridad, mientras la veía lavar el cubierto antes caído.

Ella no hizo más que tomar el azúcar sin mirarlo y poner dos cucharadas en la taza.

- Eso debe estar buenísimo, ¿me podrías hacer un poco? - Preguntó, aunque sabía que tendría una negativa como respuesta, aún así, empeñándose en poner esa cara de pena, que tantas veces atrás le había ablandado el corazón. Tratando de pedir perdón con cada gesto, cada palabra, que sus disculpas emanaran de sus poros, que se entramara en su mirada.

- Ahí está el cartón de leche para que te prepares cuando quieras. - Respondió fría, arisca. ¿Pensaba que lo había perdonado solo por haberse puesto de acuerdo en ir a la casa de Luna a buscar información, cuando Harry no quería? Ella sabía muy bien que él estaba a favor de Harry, pero que solo se ponía del lado de ella para que lo perdonase. Pero no era como él creía. Las cosas no estaban mejor solo porque fueron dos contra uno (de hecho, ella se había aprovechado de esa situación para ser mayoría y llevar a cabo su plan). Y tampoco iban a estarlo.

El pelirrojo bajó la mirada y suspiró. Se dedicó a observarla, como había estado haciendo minutos atrás, mientras intentaba agarrar sin éxito su tarro de azúcar, mientras él reprimía una carcajada. Y es que era tan graciosa cuando se obstinaba en conseguir algo que no podía. Le recordaba aquellos tiempos en la biblioteca de Hogwarts cuando quería ir por ese libro, el más grande, el más lejano y no había una escalera disponible, entonces acudía a él para tenerlo. Y él iba, malhumorado, pero se le pasaba el enojo cuando la veía sonreírle, con sus ojos de miel alegres, ávidos de recorrer las letras de esos gruesos tomos llenos de conocimientos que nutrieran su insaciable cerebro.

Era hermosa y no lo sabía. Siempre lo había sido.

Y el contraste de aquellas épocas, ahora tan lejanas, con el presente era ineludible.

La leche llegó a su punto de ebullición, se elevaba como bruma de mar, y Hermione se apresuró por sacar el jarro del fuego, dejando a éste prendido, en un nimio intento de que elevara la temperatura del ambiente.

Vertió su tan ansiada chocolatada en la tasa, revolviendo con la cuchara para diluir más rápido el cacao. El estómago rugió ansioso cuando la mezcla se volvió homogénea. El líquido se tornó marrón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el humo flotando en forma de espiral se fundía en el aire, llenando sus pulmones.

A Ron también le rugió el estómago.

La chica se encaminó hacia la mesa, cuidándose de no derramar nada, evitando firmemente hacer contacto de ningún tipo con él.

Ron fue tras ella y se sentó a su lado. Por más hambre que tuviera, no iba a comer, se iba a someter a eso, a auto castigarse con tal de que ella lo perdonara. La miraba, repasando desde el primer momento en que montó su guardia aquella noche, verla meterse en la litera, quedarse quieta la primera hora y rodar sobre sí misma las siguientes tres. Escucharla resoplar, nerviosa, porque no conciliaba el sueño y luego, levantarse, calzarse, ponerse la bata y encaminarse a la cocina.

Ver su pantalón celeste de dormir y notar que le quedaba más holgado de costumbre, por no mencionar el pulóver gris que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y ocultaba su cuerpo demacrado. Ocultaba que podría romperse en cualquier momento. Pero rota, frágil, seguía luchando. Pensar que él se había ido por un plato de comida y por un sinfín de inseguridades, temores y rabia.

Verla acomodarse el pelo a medias, como si temiera que alguien la encontrara despeinada. Mierda que no había nada más sexy que Hermione en esas pintas, en su estado más desestructurado, desarreglada, malhumorada. Con los rizos cayendo violentos salvajes, la mirada amenazante por el agotamiento. Porque ella era hermosa.

Y seguirla. Seguirla porque la necesitaba tanto, porque le dolía tanto haberla abandonado… Por haberle fallado.

- ¿Cuándo me vas a volver a hablar? - Preguntó, cabizbajo.

- Cuando vuelvas el tiempo atrás y vuelvas al momento en el que yo te llamaba, en vez de desaparecer. - Contestó fríamente, soplando su chocolatada, para que se enfríe lo más pronto posible. Verla probar con cuidado un sorbo y que retirara rápido la taza porque estaba muy caliente. Y enojarse con la leche y consigo misma por haber sido tan precipitada. Y bufar hoscamente.

- Hermione, ya te dije que lo siento, ¿qué más tengo que hacer?- Agonizaba, lo hacía. El dolor lo punzaba por dentro.

- Nada, Ron. No hay nada que puedas hacer. - Contestó sin mirarlo, con la taza entre sus manos, esperando calentarlas. Y es que ella tenía las manos violáceas por el frío, y él deseaba poder tomarlas y darles calor.

- No puede haber nada que pueda hacer, no puede. - No, definitiva, rotundamente, no. Se negaba a admitirlo. Nunca había sido imposible obtener el perdón de Hermione, por más difícil que subiera sido conseguirlo. - Hermione, - Reparó, seriamente. - decime que no hay nada que pueda hacer mirándome a los ojos.

La chica levantó la vista, furiosa, confiando en que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para mirar aquellos ojos azules que adoraba como al cielo mismo y repetirle sin dudar que no había nada más que hacer. Sin embargo, cuando se encontró con ellos, no pudo sentir nada más que una presión sobre su garganta, un nudo que le impedía decirle que no quería ilusionarse más con él, que ya no lo quería más. ¿Cómo podía siquiera negarse a quererlo? Era imposible, sabía que lo amaría aunque nunca estuvieran juntos, aunque su amistad se terminara después de la guerra. O antes.

No podía mentirle, no podía decirle algo que no sentía. Pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía decirle la verdad, eso estaba totalmente descartado. ¿Decirle que había llorado noche tras noche, que es estómago se le cerraba cada vez que ella pensaba que él no respiraba, que su corazón daba un vuelco cuando se lo imaginaba lejos de ella, con alguien más? No.

- No hay nada que puedas hacer. - Dijo, con voz quebrada, bajando la mirada cuando pronunció la palabra "nada" y volviéndola a subir al instante para terminar lo que (no) tenía que decir.

"Nada", la intrusa en aquella verdad, la que delimitaba el destino de aquella frase.

_No hay nada que puedas hacer. No hay nada que puedas hacer. No hay nada que puedas hacer. No hay nada que puedas hacer. No hay nada que puedas hacer. No hay nada que puedas hacer. No hay nada que puedas hacer. No hay nada que puedas hacer._

_Nada. _

_Nada._

_Nada._

Sus palabras hacían eco en su cabeza. Se adentró en aquellos ojos, alguna vez miel, ahora túneles. Aquellos ojos que se habían desviado de los suyos cuando pronunció "nada". Porque él se había percatado, esperando que fuera una mentira suya, deseando que lo fuera.

Sin embargo, podía haber tanta verdad en aquella frase, tenía tanto miedo… Se adentró en sus ojos, buscando aquella verdad, algo que contradijera aquel estamento. Y no halló más nada que decepción y el eco de esa frase retumbar en ese laberinto sin salida.

"Nada más que decepción". Nada más, y nada menos. Porque la decepción duele más que el odio. Por lo menos, si ella lo hubiese mirado como tantas otras veces, como tantas otras peleas, con esa chispa de resolución, pasión, venganza y odio, sabría que, debajo de todo ese armamento, había fuego, había algo que distaba tanto de odiarlo.

Pero esta mirada le era desconocida, desencajaba con el rostro tan familiar que veía desde hacía siete años. Esos ojos no eran de Hermione, eran de una desconocida. Porque lo miraban como si no lo conociera, como si él fuera tan desconocido para ella como ella lo estaba haciendo ahora para él.

- ¿Por qué? - Pudo susurrar.

- Porque, nada es lo mismo. - Dijo ella, bajito. Obligándose a decirle cierta parte de la verdad, encubriendo buena parte de sus sentimientos.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia de esta y las miles de veces que nos peleamos? - Presionó. Necesitaba que le dijera qué hacer, necesitaba instrucciones, una guía. Saber cómo arreglar todo lo que había roto, matado.

- Que… Que no te creo más, Ron. Pensé que ya no me ibas a lastimar más, pensé… que todo era diferente. Que eras diferente. Y ahí estabas, yéndote debajo de la lluvia. Te grité, Ron, te pedí que volvieras. Y no lo hiciste. - Le ardían los ojos, necesitaba dormir y esas inminentes lágrimas amenazaban con desbordar de sus ojos en cualquier momento.

_Ron_, le decía Ron. Y era la primera vez que no se alegraba por eso. Preferiría que le dijera Ronald y que le lanzara una bandada de aves que le lastimaran la piel de a poco, despacito, sin prisa y que doliera. Necesitaba que ella lo golpeara con su mochila, que intentara atacarlo de cualquier manera y lo llamara Ronald. No "Ron", no así. No distante, como si se estuviera despidiendo de él.

- Hermione… N-no. No me podés estar diciendo esto. Y-yo lo lamento en serio. No sé qué más decir, ni qué hacer. Por favor, te pido que me perdones, por lo que más quieras.

No obtuvo respuesta inmediata. Creía que se volvería loco, como si un dementor le hubiera sacado su alma, dejándolo con el tormento de su mente. Hasta que, finalmente, ella dijo: - Es que… Te perdoné tantas veces y siempre volviste a lastimarme, cada una peor que la anterior. Me doliste como puñales, Ron. Y ya nada puede dolerme más, porque llegué a un punto de agonía máximo. ¿Quién me garantiza que no vas a volver a romper otra promesa, como cada una que hiciste?

- Hermione. - Acercó una mano a su brazo. Ella no lo apartó, sin embargo, se estremeció debajo de su tacto. Estremecimiento que se debatía entre dejarlo allí, bajo la mano del chico, o alejarlo. Él no sabía cuál de las dos formas le hubiera dolido más.

Hermione miró el lugar donde se estaba estableciendo ese contacto y el nudo de su garganta se contrajo aún más. Quería arrojarse a sus brazos y decirle que estaba mintiendo, que ella lo perdonaba, porque lo amaba. Quería que él le prometiera que nunca más se volvería a ir y luego reír aliviada y golpearlo hasta que le hormiguearan las palmas de sus manos frías. Quería quedarse acurrucada entre sus brazos, protegida, como en una torre y vivir, morir allí mismo. Necesitaba abrazarlo, respirarlo, como lo solía hacer antes de que él se hubiera marchado. Necesitaba ese contacto, perderse allí mismo, no tener la más nimia noción del tiempo y del espacio, que todo el universo se redujera a ellos, a su contorno, y que lo que pasara a su alrededor no los molestara, no los aturdiera.

- Hermione, - Trató de hallar su voz. - marcharme fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, lo peor que _nos_ pude haber hecho. Y justificarme con ser el más débil, el más influenciable, no va a mejorar nada. Sé que te lastimé, que rompí cada una de las promesas que te hice, destruí tu confianza y me fallé a mí mismo. Y me duele saber que fui _yo _el que te lastimó, el que se lastimó a sí mismo. Saber que destruí todo lo que me costó meses construir. Saber que puedo perderte, que te puedo estar perdiendo o haberte perdido me _quema_, Hermione. Me quema por dentro. No ver el brillo de tus ojos, tu sonrisa. No poder decirte cuán agradecido estoy por estar de vuelta, por volverte a ver…

Lo estaba haciendo, le estaba diciendo todas aquellas cosas que hubiera querido decirle hacía mucho, desde siempre, las que se había arrepentido de haber callado tantas veces, por sobre todo, esas últimas semanas en que estuvo lejos de ella. Y, a pesar del notable calor en sus orejas, que seguramente estarían bordó, se sintió aligerado. Lo estaba haciendo, cumplir las promesas que se había hecho. Hacerle saber lo que sentía.

Hermione dejó la taza en la mesa y se levantó de la silla bruscamente. Todos los muros que había erigido se estaban cayendo estrepitosamente, como el agua salada que salía de sus ojos. Se dio vuelta y se encaminó a la mesada, secando frenéticamente sus ojos, obligándose a dejar de llorar, a no flanquear.

Ron se acercó por detrás suyo y la abrazó, apoyó su frente en el pelo de ella. Sabía a gloria trágica. Olerla, abrazarla, al fin. Sentirla viva bajo sus brazos, estática, pero viva. Distante, como el más etéreo holograma, más allá de él, en algún otro mundo, tal vez, pero ahí físicamente. - No sentirte nunca más abrazándome, no verte nunca más, saber que no estás, sería el mismo infierno, peor que en el que estoy ahora. - Murmuró, mientras una gruesa lágrima caía y estallaba en mil fragmentos sobre el cuello de la chica.

Hermione inspiró hondo y se dio la media vuelta. Lo abrazó, se aferró a él sollozando, como soñó todas esas semanas en que él no estuvo. Lo respiró, respiraba su aroma, respiraba vida. Lo respiraba a él. Sentía cada fibra de su ser como nunca lo había hecho, como nunca hubo tenido conciencia de sí misma. Y sintió cómo los brazos del chico se acomodaban perfectamente en torno a ella y la aferraba con el mismo ímpetu con el que ella lo hacía. Estaba en casa.

Y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentirse agradecido.

Se secó rápidamente el camino que había trazado la lágrima sobre su rostro, los restos que había delineado aquel angosto río, y volvió a colocar el brazo en la espalda de la chica, temiendo que ella fuera a esfumarse debajo de él.

- Perdón, perdón, perdón. - Susurraba, mientras la abrazaba más fuerte. - Te prometo, te _juro_ que nunca más me voy a ir, o lastimarte de cualquier otra manera.

- Y lo vas a cumplir, porque, si no, me voy a encargar personalmente de matarte, Ronald. - _Ronald_. Por primera vez en su vida su nombre sonó bien. Genial, de hecho. Hermione levantó la cabeza en torno a él y no pudo hacer más que sentirse alegre cuando vio volver aquel entrañable brillo. - ¿Escuchaste? - Amenazó, seriamente.

- No te preocupes, si la vuelvo a cagar…

- ¡Ronald! - Le golpeó el hombro.

- … voy a ser el primero en encargarme de mí mismo. - Le sonrió. - Decime Ronald de nuevo.

- No.

- Vamos… - Le empezó a hacer cosquillas y ella se apartó, riendo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Eso no vale! - Demandó. Él la atrajo consigo y la abrazó, formando una cárcel con sus brazos, para que no se pueda escapar.

-Te extrañé. - Le dijo, sonriendo.

-Ya lo sé.- Respondió ella, con suficiencia. - Por algo volviste al lugar donde la comida es escasa.

- Exacto, ¿por qué otra cosa volvería si no es para verte despeinada y sonámbula? - Rió.

Ella levantó sus manos en torno a su cabello y deshizo la cola de caballo para volverla a rehacer, en un intento desesperado de quedar más prolija.

- No lo ates, me gusta así. - Le dijo el chico. - ¿Alguna vez te había dicho lo linda que te ves recién levantada y de mal humor?

- Ya, tampoco es para tanto. Ya me pediste perdón, no hace falta que te sigas esforzando.

- No me estoy esforzando, para nada. Es lo más sincero y espontáneo que te dije nunca. - Rió. Ella se mordió el labio y miró su mano, que descansaba sobre el pecho del pelirrojo. Sintió una electricidad vigorizante que le recorría desde la médula a la garganta, cómo la mano de Ron transitaba su espalda, delineaba su garganta, pasando por su mandíbula y terminando en su mentón, levantándolo, obligándolo a mirarlo. Tragó saliva con fuerza, los nervios estallando desde la garganta hasta las piernas.

Ese era el momento.

¿Quién hubiera creído que una noche de insomnio terminaría en aquella reconciliación tan deseada, sellada con un beso?

Lo miró a los ojos, buscando algún signo de nerviosismo, de inseguridad, pero no lo halló. Se encontró con los mismos ojos que alguna vez habían creído ver a Harry virtiendo Felix Felicis en su jugo, seguros y ansiosos por ver cómo se cumplía todo aquello que había estado deseando.

Ese era el momento, su momento. Tenía que besarla, porque, si no era allí, moriría. Era la oportunidad perfecta, una de las pocas que había tenido, pero que nunca había sabido aprovechar. Y la observó bajo la luz tenue del fuego de la hornalla, despeinada, ojerosa, y hermosa era decir poco. Con un brillo travieso a los ojos, como retándolo a hacer lo que iba a hacer, se burlaba de él, silenciosamente. Ella lo amaba, podía verlo en la expectativa de su mirada, en su agitada respiración, en el temblor de su cuerpo; deseaba tanto ese beso como él.

Ciñó la mano que descansaba en su espalda baja contra aquel pulóver gris sintiéndola delgadísima, y desplazó la mano que sostenía su mentón hacia su nuca. Se acercaba lentamente, inspirando la expectativa, dejando que el vaho de sus labios se fundiera en uno. Los ojos café de la chica eran su imán y su boca era su meta. Se acercaba peligrosamente, pasando los límites nunca impuestos, límites que siempre los habían separado. Ella cerró los ojos y él la imitó. Faltaba tan poco...

La chocolatada se enfriaba lentamente en la mesa, el fuego crepitaba en la hornalla. Dos diferentes tipos de latidos se alzaban frenéticos, rompiendo el silencio. Expectantes.

Adrenalina en estado puro. Éxtasis.

Unos resortes de litera crujieron de repente, unos pies que se apoyaban bruscamente en el suelo, pasos que se acercaban, todo tan ajeno a ellos.

Hermione dio un respingo y se alejó un paso cuando la voz de Harry susurraba: - ¿Ron, viste de casualidad a Hermio…? Ah. - Dijo, cuando los encontró sobresaltándose, tan sorprendidos como él. Hermione se dio la vuelta, rápidamente, y abrió la alacena para buscar una taza. - Perdón, no te vi en la litera, Hermione, como tampoco vi a Ron en la entrada de la carpa. Pensé que había pasado algo. ¿Interrumpí algo? - Profirió atropelladamente.

- No, - Dijo Hermione, rápidamente. - no podía dormir y vine a hacerme un poco de chocolatada, cuando vino Ron a pedirme que le hiciera un poco a él también. - Sonrió, tratando de que su mentira sonara convincente. - ¿Querés un poco?

-N-no. - Dijo Harry, cuando vio la obvia mirada y se sintió, no por primera vez, demasiado fuera de lugar. - No, yo… Me voy a dormir. - Se alejó apresuradamente. Tarde o temprano, sabía que pagaría por su intromisión.

Ron y Hermione se miraron cómplices y ella sonrió tensa. El momento se había desvanecido. La frustración era palpable, se sentía en el aire. Por ahora, tendrían que conformarse compartiendo una chocolatada nocturna, quedando nada más por decir, ansiando el momento apropiado para que sus labios encontraran camino para hallarse por primera vez.


End file.
